Reservoir complexity in today's wells is much higher than in those that were drilled in the early years of oil production. This requires vast amount of data to be collected in very high temperature and high pressure environments to properly make drilling and production decisions. As a result, retrieving data from sensors in a downhole logging tool is a challenge.